GenerationX
by The Uncanny R-Man
Summary: Random fluff starring GenX! Chapter 9: Penny, Pete and potential fluff. Plz R
1. Mornings

Generation-X  
Part 1: Mornings?  
  
By  
The Uncanny R-Man  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Generation-X, Marvel does, unfortunately. I wouldn't mind owning Emma Frost though, {drool...}  
  
Author's Note- This is set in the later issues of Gen-X therefore, no Synch.  
  
Quote of the day- 'When I was with the X-Men...'- Jubilee (Any issue of Generation-X)  
  
Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters: Snow Valley, Massachusetts-  
  
It is a beautiful Saturday morning at the Massachusetts Academy, even at the un-Godly hour of 6.45 in the morning! The birds are singing, the Sun is out and two of the school's students are lying semi-conscious on a bench in the school's grounds.  
  
'Zznort, the sea monkeys have my money...'  
  
Jono tries to shift the weight of his grey-skinned buddy, Angelo, aka the mutant Skin, from his shoulder.  
  
{C'mon Ange, yer gonna miss the show!}  
  
'Pedro, the piñata's melting...' Angelo unconsciously mumbles.  
  
Jono just sighs and wipes the drool from his shoulder. Through his peripheral vision he sees two figures approaching in the distance.  
  
{Ange, c'mon wake up!}  
  
Jono prods his friend in the ribs, waking him up.  
  
'Whassup Jono? What I miss?'  
  
{Nuthin' mate, the show's just startin'!}  
  
Angelo sits up straight and looks into the distance until he can see the approaching figures.  
  
In the distance-  
  
Paige Guthrie is an early riser, much to her companion Jubilee's consternation. There's nothing better Paige liked than getting up just before dawn and going outside for a jog, or even better, a jaunt on her roller-blades. Jubilee, on the other hand, would rather stay in bed and hibernate.  
  
'C'mon Jubes, keep up!' The ever-chipper Paige grins behind her.  
  
Several feet behind her, Jubilee mutters random curses under her breath.  
  
'Oh I'll catch up with yer alright.' Jubilee mutters. 'Right up yer... hey Angelo!'  
  
'Sup Jubes?'  
  
Jubilee stops beside Angelo and tries to catch her breath.  
  
'Oh nuthin', Paige is just killin' me via needless exercise!'  
  
Paige pulls up beside Jubilee and pats her on the shoulder.  
  
'C'mon Jubes, there's nothing wrong with getting up early and keeping fit!'  
  
Jubilee collapses face-first onto the ground.  
  
'Just leave me here to die.' She moans.  
  
'So what brings you out here Jono?' Paige asks.  
  
{We're just enjoying the early morning sunshine uh... Sunshine!} Jono replies.  
  
'And I thought you came here to perv on Paige in her tight cyclin' shorts!' Jubilee teases. Still with laying face-first on the ground.  
  
Paige just cocks an eyebrow and looks at Jono with a curious grin.  
  
{Oh my.} Jono says, looking at an imaginary watch. {Look at the time, I'd better go. I think I hear Emma callin'!}  
  
After Jono has gone Jubilee limps over to sit beside Angelo.  
  
'So why did you come this early Ange? You usually sleep in 'til lunch! Don't tell me you came to perv on Paige too!'  
  
'I didn't come to look at Paige, Jubes!' Angelo replies. I came to see my girl get all sweaty!'  
  
'You're such a perv!' Jubilee grins.  
  
Angelo holds up his hands in defence.  
  
'Hey, I'm not the one that's got a thing for the guy with stretchy skin!'  
  
'You are that guy though!' Jubilee replies.  
  
Angelo just rubs the bridge of his nose.  
  
'I'm too tired to make a snappy comeback chica, let's go in and get some breakfast before everybody else eats it all!'  
  
The kitchen-  
  
Emma Frost and Sean Cassidy, the two head teachers of the school are already in the kitchen. Emma is brewing up a cop of coffee while Sean is frying some bacon.  
  
'I can't understand why you eat all that rubbish Sean.' Emma says from over her mug of coffee. 'You'll give yourself a heart attack with all that cholesterol!'  
  
'Oh dinnae be such a spoilsport Em!' Sean replies. 'There's nuthin' wrong wi' eatin' bacon f'r yuir breakfast!'  
  
To illustrate his point Sean waves the plate of bacon under Emma's nose, wafting the smell of fried pork goods in her direction.  
  
'Don't tell me ye havnae got a cravin' f'r bacon!'  
  
Emma is about to make a caustic remark when her stomach starts to grumble. Sean just chuckles at Emma's embarrassed expression as he turns back to the bacon. The first student to arrive is Paige. She sits down on the doorstep and takes off her roller blades.  
  
'Mornin' Emma, Sean!' She grins.  
  
'Morning Paige.' They reply.  
  
Paige then goes over to the fridge and takes out a fat-free, flavour-free yoghurt and sits down at the table.  
  
The next people to arrive are Monet and Jono. They make their respective greetings and sit down to their respective breakfasts. Well, Monet does because she's actually got a mouth to eat with. She decides to settle for an expensive looking French pastry, being the upper-class snob that she is.  
  
The next to arrive are Leech and Artie. They both grab bowls and pour in liberal amounts of sugary cereal. Penance follows them in and snags an apple from the bowl sitting in the centre of the table.  
  
Last, but by no means least, come Jubilee and Angelo. Angelo is holding up Jubilee.  
  
'What in God's name happened tae ye Jubilee?' Sean asks.  
  
'L'il Miss Exercise wore me out.' Jubilee answers, shooting Paige a glare. With Angelo's help she limps over to a cupboard and takes out a box of Sugar Bombs and a bowl. 'Mmmm sugar!'  
  
Later-  
  
After their breakfasts (and showers in the case of Jubilee and Paige) they all split up to go about their respective business. Emma and Sean are going through new student applications in the office. Monet and Jubilee have gone to the mall. They press-ganged Angelo to 'help.' Unfortunately for Angelo, Jubilee's definition of help is 'get the grey guy to carry all the heavy bags!' Penance, Artie and Leech are sat up in their tree house. That only leaves Jono and Paige. Jono has retreated to his basement bedroom.  
  
We find Jono slouched on his couch in front of the TV, tuning his guitar. Jono is so immersed in his guitar that he doesn't even notice Paige enter.  
  
'Jono, can I talk to you for a sec?'  
  
Jono jumps up from the couch with a shout.  
  
{BLOODY 'ELL! What are yer doin' here Paige?}  
  
'I came down here to talk.'  
  
Jono just shrugs and offers her a seat on the couch. {Dorito?} He asks.  
  
'Uh, Jono, why have you got Doritos? You don't even eat!'  
  
{I think they're left over from last night's movie night I had with Angelo.'  
  
Paige says her thanks and takes the packet from Jono.  
  
{So what did yer want ter talk about?} Jono asks.  
  
Paige finishes her mouthful of Doritos before answering.  
  
'Do you like me?' She asks.  
  
{Of course I like yer Paige!} Jono replies. {Yer one of my best mates!}  
  
'I didn't mean it like that.' Paige adds. 'Do you like me more than a friend?'  
  
Jono is momentarily lost for words.  
  
{Are yer askin' me whether I want ter get back tergether with yer?}  
  
'Yeah.' Paige replies.  
  
{It's a little sudden.} Jono says. {I dunno what ter say.}  
  
'I saw the way you looked at me when I was blading with Jubes earlier.'  
  
{I-it wasn't what it looked like, luv} Jono mumbles.  
  
'Oh really?'  
  
Jono looks around for something else to do. While he is distracted, Paige takes off her top and stands there clad in just her bra and hot pants. When Jono turns back around he almost jumps out of his skin.  
  
{Bloody 'ell!}  
  
'Yeah, that was the look!' Paige grins. 'So, do you like what you see?'  
  
Once again, Jono is dumbstruck.  
  
{Yer not drunk again are yer?} He asks.  
  
'As sober as apriest on Sunday!' Paige replies with a grin. She leans in closer and puts her hand on Jono's knee. Jono tries to move away. 'There's no need to flinch Jono, I won't bite, not yet anyway!'  
  
Upstairs-  
  
Emma and Sean are almost knocked from their seats, as their office is shook by an almighty explosion.  
  
'Paige make a pass at Jono again?' Emma asks, not even looking up from her notes.  
  
'Yup.' Sean nonchalantly replies.  
  
END...  
  
NEXT: Penance Vs Deadpool. 'Nuff said! 


	2. Penance Vs Deadpool

Generation-X  
Part 2: Penance Vs Deadpool  
  
By  
The Uncanny R-Man  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Generation-X, or Deadpool, Marvel does.  
  
Shout Outs-  
  
Tartan- Gen-X was one of my fave X-Titles too, apart from Excalibur of course! Fun with Penance coming right up!  
  
Agent-G- I don't really think that there's all that much that you need to read up on to understand this fic, all you need to know is that this is set during the later issues of Generation-X therefore, no Synch. Enjoy the Deadpool appearance.  
  
Quote of the day- 'If God wanted us to be vegetarians, he wouldn't have made animals out of meat!'- Me (Just now!)  
  
The Danger Grotto-  
  
The young mutant known as Penance (or Yvette, depending on who you believe) is sitting in her usual perch in one of the trees in the Danger Grotto while two of her fellow Generation-X members walk below her. It's the girl with the yellow coat and the girl that likes Fire Face. Penance likes Yellow Coat because she is always kind to her and she always has apples to eat. Penance strains her hearing to hear what they're saying.  
  
'How did you an' Jono get on last night?' Yellow Coat asks.  
  
'We kinda hit a snag.' Her companion replies. 'He blew up the basement.'  
  
Yellow Coat bursts out laughing at the thought.  
  
'Let me guess, you made a pass at him! What did you do this time Hayseed? Get yer boobs out?'  
  
'Funny you should say that Jubes.'  
  
'You didn't?'  
  
'Yup!'  
  
'You flashed Jono?'  
  
'Uh-huh!'  
  
'Whoa! So, you guys got naked yet?'  
  
'Jubes!'  
  
'What?' It's a perfectly innocent question!'  
  
'Jono's too much of a gentleman to put the moves on me.'  
  
'Hence the flashage!'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Don't worry.' Yellow Coat says, putting her arm around her companion. 'You'll get him naked soon enough!'  
  
'It's not fair.' She-Who-Likes-Fire-Face pouts. 'I wanna get naked now! I want smoochies!'  
  
'Not with me you ain't!'  
  
'You are disgusting Lee!' She-Who-Likes-Fire-Face groans. 'I'm not staying here listening to your crap any longer!'  
  
And with that, She-Who-Likes-Fire-Face leaves.  
  
Yellow Coat then looks straight up at Penance.  
  
'Sup Penny? You hungry? I've got an apple for ya!'  
  
Yellow Coat takes a shiny red apple out of her pocket and offers it to Penance. Penny drops down to the ground and approaches her cautiously.  
  
'Hey, there's no need to be scared.' Yellow Coat says in comforting tones. 'I'm not gonna hurt ya!'  
  
Penance cautiously takes the apple and cuts it into slices with her claw- like fingers.  
  
Unseen by the two of them, they are being watched from the shadows of the biosphere. The shadowy figure looks through binoculars at the two girls.  
  
'Heh, all I've got to do is kidnap one little girl?' He chuckles to himself. 'That isn't exactly challenging! Deadpool likes a challenge! Waitasec! Since when did I start referring to myself in the third person? Since when did I start talking to myself? Oh right, I'm nuts! Hee! Silly me!'  
  
Later-  
  
Penance is quietly dozing in a tree. She jerks awake as she hears a twig snap, followed by a muttered curse.  
  
'Aw crap! Nice going Wilson! You manage to get past one of the world's most powerful, not to mention groin-grabbingly sexy, telepaths, only to get caught after you step on a frickin' twig! And now I'm talking to myself again! I really have to get myself some friends!'  
  
Penance looks down curiously at the strange red and black-garbed man. She hasn't ever seen anybody quite like him. Once minute he's quite sane, the next, he's as nutty as a fruitcake and talking to himself! The strange red man leans against her tree and takes a candy bar out of his pocket. He unwraps it and starts to eat it. The smell of chocolate draws Penny further out of the tree. She pops her head out of the tree, upside down to try and grab some. Red Man sees her.  
  
'Hey kid, you want some?' Red Man asks, offering her some.  
  
Penny cautiously takes the candy bar and nibbles at it.  
  
'Nummy huh?' Red man asks.  
  
Penny nods her head vigorously.  
  
Too absorbed in her candy bar, Penance doesn't notice the red man remove a gun from his back.  
  
'I'm sorry kid.' Red Man says. 'Nuthin' personal.'  
  
Penance looks at Red Man in curiosity. Then she notices the object in his hands. It's a gun, she's seen them on the picture box inside the big house, they're not nice things.  
  
Red man cocks the gun and prepares to shoot. Before he can do this however, Penny slashes at the gun with her claws, cutting in to pieces. She also takes off a few of red Man's fingers as well!  
  
'Dammit, that hurt!' Red Man yells, unsheathing a knife. 'I'm contracted to take you dead or alive, so it looks like I'll have to take you dead or alive!'  
  
Red Man tries to stab at Penance with the knife, but she dodges out of the way and slashes at him again.  
  
Red Man yells in pain and clutches the bloody stump that used to be his hand.  
  
'Okay, that wasn't nice! You're going down!' He then leaps at penance with a fierce yell.  
  
Inside-  
  
Monet is walking by the entrance to the biosphere and sees penance fighting a man dressed in red and black.  
  
'Mon dieu!' She gasps. 'Deadpool!'  
  
She slams her fist on a comm panel on the wall and calls the other members of Gen-X.  
  
'Attention all members of Gen-X, Deadpool is in the building, I repeat, Deadpool is in the building, and he's fighting Penance!'  
  
A minute or so later, Emma Frost, Banshee and the others run up dressed for battle.  
  
'Did ye say that Deadpool's fightin' penance?' Banshee asks.  
  
'Yes I did sir.' Monet replies. 'Shall we go and see if we can help?'  
  
'I don't really think that it will be necessary.' Emma replies. 'Penance seems to be handling her self quite well right now.'  
  
The guys wince as Penance slashes in-between Deadpool's legs.  
  
'Oh God! Not my gentleman parts! They never grow back!'  
  
SLASH!  
  
Penance slashes at his arms, cutting them off at the shoulder.  
  
'That's gonna sting come morning!' Deadpool winces.  
  
'Give yuirself up now Deadpool!' Banshee warns, running in with the others. 'While ye still can!'  
  
'Give up?' Ha! Do I look French to you?' Deadpool laughs.  
  
'But your arm's been cut off!' Paige says.  
  
'What, that? It's only a scratch!'  
  
SLASH!  
  
Penance cuts off the other arm.  
  
'I can still kick you! YAH!'  
  
SLASH!  
  
Penance cuts off Deadpool's legs!  
  
'Okay then, I'll bite you to death! Take that!'  
  
{Just give it up mate.} Jono sighs. {Yer beaten!}  
  
'I'm never beaten!' Deadpool, or what's left of him, yells. 'I'm invincible! I'll bite yer legs off!'  
  
'He's doin' my bloody head in.' Banshee groans. 'Shall I do th' honours or do ye wantae Emma?'  
  
'I'll shut him up if you don't mind.' Emma replies.  
  
As the blonde telepath approaches him, Deadpool gives her a lecherous wink.  
  
'Hey sexy, you wanna play 'Hunt the Sausage' later on?'  
  
Emma grimaces in disgust and blasts Deadpool with a mindbolt, knocking him out.  
  
'So what are we gonna do with him now?' Angelo asks.  
  
'Punching bag?' Jubilee asks. 'What?' She asks innocently. 'It was an idea, right?'  
  
'We could always mail him over to Westchester.' Paige says. 'I'm sure that Wolverine would be happy to see him!'  
  
'Good idea Paige!' Emma says. 'I just need to find a crate big enough.  
  
Xavier Institute, later-  
  
Deadpool finally comes around and finds himself to be in a large dark crate, with his limbs now having grown back.  
  
'This can't be good.' He groans.  
  
He winces as someone opens the top of the crate; letting rays of light fall in his face. His hopes of escape are dashed, as he smells the aroma of cheap cigars.  
  
SNIKT!  
  
'Oh fu...'  
  
END...  
  
NOTES: For those of you that haven't guessed, 'Yellow Coat' is Jubilee and 'She-Who-Likes-Fire-Face' is Paige.  
  
NEXT: Gen-X gets a new teacher. Find out who it is next time! (CLUE- He's supposed to be dead, but he isn't!) 


	3. Wisdom

Generation-X  
Part 3: Wisdom  
  
By  
The Uncanny R-Man  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything. All familiar characters belong to Marvel.  
  
Shout Outs-  
  
Showstopper- DAMMIT! You guessed correctly! Glad you liked the Monty Python reference! Monty Python and the Holy Grail rules! You're going to see a LOT more of Penance soon, trust me!  
  
Agent-G- Glad you liked the Deadpool appearance! Enjoy the chappie!  
  
Quote of the day- 'The bee bit my bottom, now my bottom's big!'- Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)  
  
Emma Frost's office-  
  
Emma Frost and Sean Cassidy, the head teachers of the Massachusetts Academy, are in Emma's office going through paperwork.  
  
'Sean, I've been thinking. Do you think we should employ a new teacher?'  
  
'Why d'ye think that Em?' Sean asks. 'It isnae if we're understaffed. We've only got eight students.'  
  
'I don't agree.' Emma replies. 'You're away visiting Moira a lot recently and I've got FrostCorp to look after, who will watch the children then?'  
  
'I suppose that ye've got me there.' Sean says. 'Have ye got anybody in mind?'  
  
Emma flicks through her Rolodex and picks out a number.  
  
'I have just the man.' She grins.  
  
A dingy flat, somewhere in London-  
  
Peter Norman Wisdom groans out loud as he is woken up by his phone ringing. He mutters something explicit and British and answers it.  
  
{Good morning Mister Wisdom, I hope I didn't wake you.}  
  
'I would say that it's nice to hear from you Frost but then we'd both know that I'd be lying.'  
  
{The cool, sharp wit, as always.} Emma quips.  
  
'Is this why yer phoned me?' Wisdom asks. 'Just ter insult me?'  
  
{As much as it please me to do that, I have a business proposition for you.} Emma replies.}  
  
Wisdom sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose.  
  
'Can't it wait?' He groans. 'I've got a killer bloody headache.'  
  
{I want you to come and teach my students.' Emma says, ignoring Wisdom's complaints.  
  
'S'funny.' Wisdom says. 'Just then I thought that you'd asked me to come teach for yer.'  
  
'That's because I did.' Emma replies.  
  
'Oh bollocks.' Wisdom groans.  
  
{Quite.} Emma replies. {Do we have a deal?}  
  
'I suppose that if I refuse you'll send round Irish?'  
  
'{As if I'd do that.} Emma replies. {I was going to come around myself and drag you out by the testicles.}  
  
'Yer jokin' right?'  
  
{I never joke about my work, Mister Wisdom.} Emma replies. {Now sit tight, I will be over shortly with some students.}  
  
'I can't bloody wait.' Wisdom groans.  
  
Later-  
  
Pete is just about to pour himself another shot of Tequila when he is knocked off his feet by a flash of light.  
  
'Jeez! Look at the state of this crap hole!'  
  
'Jubilee, do not insult a man in his home, even if it isn't fit to house pigs in.'  
  
'Up yours M!'  
  
'Jubilee, Monet please, we're here to bring back Mister Wisdom, not to amuse him with your petty bickering. And Jubilation, I'd appreciate it if you kept the bad language to a minimum, not all of us are feral Canadians with an addiction to cheap cigars.'  
  
'Bloody 'Ell!' Pete groans. 'I thought it would have took her hours ter get here!'  
  
'The marvels of having a short Aborigine teleporter livin' in yer garden I guess.' Jubilee replies.  
  
'I trust that you have all of your affairs in order.' Emma says. 'I wish to get back to Massachusetts as soon as possible, I have a casserole on.'  
  
'An' we don't wanna miss that do we?' Jubilee mutters sarcastically. 'Cuz we all know how good Frosty's cookin' is!'  
  
Emma just ignores Jubilee's comments about her culinary efforts and carries on talking to Wisdom.  
  
'I have already had a spare room set out for you Mister Wisdom.' She tells him. 'Now please, hurry up. You may have an infinite amount of time to drink yourself into a coma while the rest of us have lives to lead.'  
  
'Is she really this much of a bitch?' Pete whispers to Jubilee.  
  
'And them some!' Jubilee replies.  
  
'If we're all ready then?' Emma asks. 'Then we can leave.'  
  
Another teleportation portal appears and everyone steps into it.  
  
The Massachusetts Academy-  
  
In the garden we see a squat Aborigine man twirling his bullroarer about. The fire beside him bursts into life, creating a portal, which Emma, Jubilee, Monet and Wisdom step out of. Emma and the others step out lightly but Wisdom isn't so lucky, he falls to his knees and proceeds to cough up the remainders of his previous meal.  
  
'Classy!' Jubilee mutters.  
  
'I bloody hate teleportin!' Wisdom groans.  
  
'Let's go inside shall we?' Emma says. 'Jubilee, you take Mister Wisdom's luggage up to his room and I'll be up shortly.'  
  
'Uh Frosty, he didn't bring any luggage.' Jubilee replies.  
  
'I see.' Emma replies. 'I suppose that Sean will have to take you out shopping in the morning.'  
  
'But he hates shopping.' Jubilee comments.  
  
'Why do you think I chose him?' Emma grins.  
  
Later-  
  
Wisdom is now in his room, trying to settle his stomach from the last teleport. He groans as someone knocks on the door.  
  
'Don't you people have any bloody decency?' He groans as he gets up to open the door. 'What?' he asks irritably.  
  
'Uh, hi. I'm Paige. Miss Frost told me to come up and tell you that dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes.'  
  
'Sorry luv.' Pete replies. 'I'm not hungry.'  
  
'Okay, I'll go tell her.'  
  
Pete rudely shuts the door in her face and goes back to bed.  
  
Outside, Paige turns to Jono, Angelo and Penance, who were all hiding around the corner, as they didn't get a chance to see the newcomer and wanted to do so.'  
  
'What's this guy like, chica?' Angelo asks.  
  
{I dunno about you Ange.} Jono adds. {But he stank of bloody cigs!}  
  
'Why must you always bring up the cigarette thing man?' Angelo moans. 'You know that Jubilee's makin' me give 'em up!'  
  
{You are so whipped!} Jono 'grins.'  
  
After dinner-  
  
After everybody has had their dinner and spilt up to do their own thing, Pete walks down into the kitchen to look for some booze.  
  
'C'mon, where's the bloody booze! I'd even settle for a half bottle of bloody French plonk if that's all they've got!'  
  
Unknown by Wisdom, he is being watched. Penance watches him from the shadows. She is intrigued by the uncouth arrival. He smells like Stretchy- Grey-Skin before Yellow Coat made him give up the stinky paper sticks as well as that unusual short furry man that often come to visit Yellow Coat. Penance watches as he continues his search for booze.  
  
Wisdom passes right past penance as he walks out of the room. Then he walks back in as he sees the liquor cabinet.  
  
'Aha! The ol' trusty booze cupboard! Frosty's rollin' in money, she must have sumthin' worth drinkin' in here!'  
  
Pete tries to wrestle open the cabinet but to no success.  
  
'I suppose that I'll have ter do this the old-fashioned way!' He says, making up a hot-knife. He blasts the lock. The sudden sound spook Penance, and she jumps out of her hiding place in the shadows.  
  
When Pete sees her, he lets out a girlish shriek and hits his head on the cabinet door, knocking himself out. Penance watches as he falls to the groan unconscious.  
  
Emma, Sean, Jubilee and Jono runs in to see what the noise is all about.  
  
'Penny!' Jubilee says. 'What happened?'  
  
{It looks like Wisdom tried ter open up yer liquor cabinet Emma.} Jono says.  
  
'Jono, you take him to the med bay and Sean; you make sure he isn't seriously damaged.'  
  
'You never know Frosty.' Jubilee grins. 'It might have knocked some sense into him!'  
  
Everybody groans at Jubilee's seriously bad joke and sets about tidying the mess while Sean and Jono heft up the unconscious Pete and carry him to the med bay.  
  
END...  
  
NOTES: Stretchy-Grey-Skin is uh... Skin. Stinky paper sticks are cigarettes and the short hairy man is what Penance calls Wolverine.  
  
NEXT: Emma is feeling lonely because everybody has been paired up except her. Then she starts receiving mystery packages from a secret admirer in the X-men so she sets off to Westchester with Jubilee to find out who is sending here the packages. 


	4. Frosty's Secret Admirer

Generation-X  
Part 4: Frosty's Secret Admirer  
  
By  
The Uncanny R-Man  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Emma frost, Jubilee, Generation-X and the X-Men all belong to Marvel.  
  
Shout Outs-  
  
Anything but ordinary- Glad you like it! I can assure you, Scott IS NOT Emma's secret admirer! More Pete/Penance fun coming up next! Oh, by the way, I did get the idea for cutting Deadpool to pieces from Monty Python.  
  
Agent-G- Glad you liked the Emma/Pete snarkiness! Watch out for more soon!  
  
Quote of the day- 'Bang... you dead.'- Gambit (Uncanny X-Men #273)  
  
Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Snow Valley, Massachusetts-  
  
Emma frost, one of the head teachers on the school is sat at the kitchen table nursing a mug of coffee. It seems that love is in the air and it seems that everybody has paired up with someone else.  
  
Well, that's how it seems to Emma. Sean Cassidy, Emma's co-head teacher, is always on the telephone to his fiancée, Moira MacTaggart. Her students have also begun to pair up. Paige Guthrie and Jonothon Starsmore have just restarted their somewhat fragile relationship. Paige wants to go further in the relationship but Jono doesn't want to rush things. Emma chuckles to herself, it's usually the male that wants to take the next step in the relationship!  
  
Another of her students, Jubilation Lee, aka Jubilee, has also paired up! Emma had always known about her long-standing crush on Everett Thomas, but that wasn't to be as Everett had a crush on Monet St Croix and was killed in an explosion before the relationship could go anywhere. Jubilee slowly began to get over Everett's death, partly due to her growing attraction to Angelo Espinosa, yet another student. It seems that the only single people are Emma herself, Penance and Monet.  
  
Monet is still mourning over Everett's death, Penance... uh... we'd better not go there, and Emma, well, it isn't as if she doesn't want anybody, far from it, she likes, nay, yearns, for love. For all of the men that Emma had been with while she was White Queen, she never loved any of them, it was all about sex. But now, having matured since then, she wants a lasting relationship.  
  
Emma is broken from her brooding when Jubilee walks into the kitchen with a package in her hands.  
  
'Hey Frosty, wassup? You look kinda gloomy, that's not like the Frosty that I know and kinda admire.'  
  
'I'm fine thankyou Jubilee.' Emma replies.  
  
'No you ain't!' Jubilee replies. 'Yer called me Jubilee fer one! Yer never call me Jubilee! It's always 'Jubilation, this', 'Jubilation, that!'  
  
'Have you quite finished?' Emma asks.  
  
Jubilee just shrugs, then remembers why she came into the kitchen.  
  
'A package came for ya earlier. I dunno what it is, kinda light though.'  
  
Emma takes the package from Jubilee and looks at it cautiously.  
  
'Yer don't think that it's a bomb or anything do yer?' Jubilee asks.  
  
'I somehow doubt that.' Emma replies. 'It feels rather light to be a bomb.'  
  
'Ain't yer ever hear of letter bombs?'  
  
Emma just rolls her eyes and opens the package. Much to her surprise there are two dozen white roses inside, a note too. Jubilee snatches the note away before Emma can read it.  
  
'To Emma, from your fondest admirer. Looks like yer got yerself a stalker Frosty.' Jubilee says.  
  
Emma gets a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
'I don't think it's from a stalker Jubilee.' She replies. 'For one, the note is written on paper from Charles Xavier's office.'  
  
'How can ya tell?' Jubilee asks.  
  
'I can see his family crest on the top.' Emma replies.  
  
'So what yer sayin' is, yer admirer's one of the X-Men?' Jubilee says.  
  
'But which one?' Emma thinks out loud.  
  
'I just hop it ain't Cyclops.' Jubilee says. 'Yeesh, imagine that! Mister Stick-Up-The-Ass Two Thousand and Three!'  
  
Emma chuckles to herself.  
  
'The day that I become attracted to Scott Summers is the day that Hank McCoy turns into a fuzzy blue cat!'  
  
Later-  
  
Emma is outside packing up her car for the journey to Westchester. She looks up to see Jubilee stroll down the front steps with a duffel back on her back and her lucky hat, the one that Logan gave her.  
  
'And where do you think you're going?' Emma asks.  
  
'I'm comin' with you.' Jubilee replies. 'I wanna see who yer stalker is!'  
  
Emma knows better than to argue with Jubilee when her mind is made up.  
  
'Very well.' Emma sighs. 'But I refuse to lay Britney Spears on the stereo!'  
  
'What about Christina?' Jubilee asks.  
  
'Just get in the car before I change my mind.' Emma replies.  
  
Jubilee dumps her bag in the boot and climbs in the passenger's seat. Emma opens the door and gets in the driver's seat.  
  
'You did tell Pete that we'd be gone didn't you?' Emma asks.  
  
'I left him a note on the fridge.' Jubilee replies.  
  
The kitchen-  
  
Pete walks up to the fridge to search for a can of beer.  
  
'What is wrong with these bloody people?' He asks. 'Don't they have any beer? Low-fat bloody yoghurt? You've got ter be kiddin' me! I have seriously got ter have a talk with that Guthrie girl about eatin' right!'  
  
Then he notices the note. He picks it up and reads it.  
  
'Wisdom, gone with Frosty to Westchester to find out who her admirer is. Espinosa, I've got ten on Drake!'  
  
He scrunches up the paper and throws it over his shoulder.  
  
'HEY EVERYONE!' He yells. 'FROSTY AN' JUBILEE 'AVE LEFT FER WESTCHESTER!! Yeah, that'll do.'  
  
Pete then turns around to continue his search for food. Unseen by him, Penance is perched on the counter behind him eating an apple.  
  
{Hello.}  
  
'Bloody 'Ell!' Pete yells as he spins around and sees Penance perched on the counter. 'Yer talkin' in me bleedin' head!'  
  
{I always talk.} Penance replies. {But you're the only one that can hear me.}  
  
'I can't bloody believe this!' Pete moans. 'First Pryde's flyin' purple rat threatens me, now you! Yer not going ter burn me clothes are yer?'  
  
{Why would I do that?} Penance asks. {I think you're... oh what's the word that Yellow Coat says? Ah yes, I think you're... hot! That is right isn't it?}  
  
'Oh bloody 'ell!' Pete moans.  
  
TBC...  
  
Oh dear, a cliffhanger! Ain't I a stinker? Hee!  
  
Will Emma ever find out who her secret admirer is? And will the others believe Pete when he tells them that Penance can talk? All the answers to these questions and more next time in: Generation-X! 


	5. While Frosty's Away

Generation-X  
Part 5: While Frosty's Away...  
  
By  
The Uncanny R-Man  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any familiar characters, they all belong to Marvel.  
  
Shout Outs-  
  
Showstopper- There will be lots more in-jokes coming right up! More Penance too! As a matter of fact, Penance is going to become quite important in a few chapters' time! No, Emma's admirer isn't Kurt or Bobby.  
  
Mike N- Oh for the good old days of Wolverine and Jubilee. {Sigh!}  
  
Tartan- Yay Penance! I don't think that Pete's hot. Well then again, that's cuz I'm a guy! Emma and Xavier? Ewww!  
  
Anything but ordinary- And the award for the longest review goes to... Anyway... Sorry, no plans for Bishop. There will be a little light Scot bashing though! I may give Penance a pet, not Lockheed though because he belongs to Kitty, and Kitty alone.  
  
Agent-G- Gee, I wonder if you're right about who Emma's admirer is? Hee! I love foreshadowing, don't you?  
  
Massachusetts Academy-  
  
Pete Wisdom is walking through the hallways, thinking through what has just happened.  
  
{That can't be right. Penance can't talk! Frosty said so! But then again, I did hit my head, what if something happened?}  
  
Pete is so caught up in his own thoughts that he doesn't see a figure following him. A certain red-skinned, leather strap-wearing figure.  
  
{Hello.} Penance says.  
  
Pete jumps back in fright at the sudden voice in his head.  
  
'Bloody hell Penny! Yer almost gave me a heart attack!'  
  
{Sorry.} Penance replies, a sweet little smile spreading on her face. {What are you doing anyway?}  
  
'I'm tryin' ter look for the others.' Pete replies. 'I think that they'll want ter know that yer can talk. Why don't yer come with me?'  
  
{Can I?} Penance asks, her face lighting up with happiness.  
  
'Well I am gonna talk about yer, it's only fit that yer there too.'  
  
{I'd like that.} Penance replies. {But I don't think that they'll believe you.}  
  
Pete continues on his search for the others with penance walking beside him. Pete feels Penance put her hand in his and jerks away suddenly, fearing that her razor-sharp skin will cut him.  
  
'What are yer doin' gel?' Pete asks. 'Yer coulda cut me bloody hand off!'  
  
{Don't worry.} Penance replies. {I've got these gloves on that the nice blonde lady gave me.}  
  
'Emma?' Pete asks.  
  
{Is she the lady that walks around with not much on?} Penance replies.  
  
'Yup, that's Frosty.' Pete adds.  
  
They continue on their search for the others. Pete looks down at Penance. She looks up at him, blushes and turns away. Pete smiles and takes her hand in his. On her hands Penny's wearing special gloves that Emma had made for her so she can touch. They are made of a special leather/adamantium blend.  
  
They find Jono, Paige and the others hanging outing the rec room. Angelo is flicking through the channels on the TV, Monet and Paige are playing chess while Jono is reading a book. Paige looks up from her chess game and looks at Pete and Penny.  
  
'Oh hi Mister Wisdom.' She says. 'Have you seen Jubilee of Ms Frost?'  
  
'Didn't yer hear me tell yer?' Pete replies. 'They've gone ter Westchester ter find out who Frosty's secret admirer is.'  
  
'I didn't know Frosty had an admirer.' Angelo says.  
  
{No offence, mate.} Jono replies. {But yer wouldn't notice a herd o' wildebeest if they stampeded past yer!}  
  
'Well I for one think that it is nice that Miss Frost has an admirer.' Monet adds.  
  
{Any idea who it is, guv?} Jono asks.  
  
'Not a bloody clue.' Pete replies. 'But that wasn't why I came ter see yer. Penance can talk!'  
  
The four young mutants look at Pete for a few seconds, not believing what they have just heard. Then they all burst out laughing.  
  
'You can't be serious!' Angelo laughs. 'Penny can't talk!'  
  
{What's the matter, guv?} Jono asks. {You been at the cooking sherry again?}  
  
'No, I'm serious.' Pete replies. 'You remember when I hit me head? Well, I think it did something and now I can hear Penance talking to me!'  
  
{I told you that they wouldn't believe you.} Penance says.  
  
'See!' Pete says. 'She just said that she knew that yer wouldn't believe me!'  
  
Paige gets an idea.  
  
'Why don't we ask Penny a question that only Penance would know?' She says. 'Then Pete can tell us the answer.'  
  
'You alright with that, Penny?' Pete asks.  
  
{Yes.} She replies.  
  
'Penny says that she's alright with it.' Pete tells them.  
  
Paige kneels down in front of Penny and asks her a question.  
  
'Okay Penny, here's a question, where does Miss Frost keep her credit cards?'  
  
'Why do yer want ter know that?' Pete asks.  
  
'Future reference.' Paige replies.  
  
Penance looks up at Pete and answers the question.  
  
{Second drawer on the right, in her desk, in her office.}  
  
Pete tells them her answer.  
  
'So how are yer gonna find out whether she's right or not?'  
  
'We're going to go into Miss frost' office to look for her credit cards, of course!' Paige replies.  
  
'I don't like where this is going!' Pete winces.  
  
Meanwhile, in Westchester-  
  
The white Porsche belonging to Emma Frost pulls up into the driveway of the HQ of the X-Men. The car stops and she gets out. The passenger door opens and Jubilee jumps out.  
  
'Well its certainly nice ter be back.' Jubilee says. 'You ready to find out who yer new beau is, Frosty?'  
  
'I suppose that now is as good a time as any.' Emma replies.  
  
Jubilee sprints up the steps and knocks on the door. As soon as the door opens, the two of them catch the familiar scent of cheap cigars. Jubilee lets out a squeal of delight and pounces.  
  
'Nice ter see yer too, Jubes.' Logan winces as Jubilee proceeds to crush his ribs.  
  
'Hello Logan.' Frosty says.  
  
'Frosty.' Logan replies. 'Everybody's waitin' in Chuck's office for yer. Are ter sure that yer admirer's one o' the X-Men?'  
  
'Positive.' Emma replies. 'The note was written on Charles's own personal note paper.'  
  
'Well I can assure yer that it weren't me.' Logan adds.  
  
'Well that's what we're here to find out Wolvie!' Jubilee replies.  
  
Logan watches in amazement as Jubilee takes of her lucky cowboy hat and rustles about in her pack, taking out a deerstalker hat and a bubble pipe.  
  
'What in God's name are yer doin'?' Logan asks.  
  
'Elementary my dear Logan.' Jubilee replies. 'I'm getting ready to solve the mystery of Frosty's secret admirer.'  
  
Back at the Massachusetts Academy-  
  
Pete, Penance and the others are gathered in Emma's office. Paige is trying to jimmy open one of the drawers in Emma's desk.  
  
{I'm not sure about this Paige.} Jono says. {This is against the law yer know!}  
  
'It's not like we're going to steal anything Jono.' Paige replies. 'We're just going to see whether Penny's right or not.'  
  
Paige finally gets the drawer open and peers inside. Sure enough, there are several credit cards in there along with several bundlers of fifty-dollar notes.  
  
{Bloody 'ell!} Jono says. {Look at all that money!}  
  
'We're not gonna let it lay there all by itself are we?' Angelo asks.  
  
'Of course not Angelo!' Monet replies. 'How could you ask such a thing? It isn't even our money to take. All that cold, hard cash...'  
  
Everybody leaps into action as they try to prevent Monet from grabbing a load of Emma's money.  
  
'I-I'm sorry.' Monet mutters. 'I don't know what came over me!'  
  
'Well I don't want ter say I told yer so.' Pete says. 'But, I told yer so. Penny can talk!'  
  
'So what're we going to do now?' Paige asks.  
  
'Well first, we're going to put Frosty's money back, aren't we Angelo?'  
  
Angelo mutters something explicit in Spanish and takes a bundle of cash out of his pocket, putting it back in the drawer.  
  
'Second.' Pete continues. 'We're gonna lock the drawer back up and pretend that this never happened!'  
  
{But what about the fact that Penny can talk?} Jono asks.  
  
'We'll have ter wait 'til Frosty or Irish come back.' Pete replies.  
  
'And we're not gonna spend a single dollar of the money?' Angelo asks.  
  
'No!' Pete replies.  
  
Angelo swears once more and walks off. The others follow him out, leaving Pete and Penny alone.  
  
'Well it would be a shame to let it all go to waste.' He says to Penance.  
  
{Just think of all the apples you could buy with that!} Penny replies.  
  
'Just think of all the apple vodka you could buy!' Pete corrects.  
  
Two identical evil smiles spread on their faces.  
  
Xavier's-  
  
Several of the X-Men are gathered in Xavier's office while Jubilee tries to deduce who Emma's secret admirer is.  
  
Jubilee blows a few bubbles with her pipe before beginning.  
  
'My first clue to the culprit's identity is the copious amount of sugar on the note paper.' She begins. 'Possibly from a Twinkie.'  
  
'Okay, I admit it!' Bobby Drake squeals. 'I stole Hank's Twinkie stash!'  
  
A collective gasp goes around the room.  
  
'Umm, that wasn't what I was getting at.' Jubilee replies.  
  
'Can I go then?' Bobby asks.  
  
'Sure.' Jubilee shrugs.  
  
Bobby jumps up from his seat and runs outside.  
  
'My next clue is...'  
  
Jubilee is cut off by a high-pitched giggle form outside. She looks out the window and sees Bobby chasing some squirrels around a tree with a stick, giggling like a maniac.  
  
'O-kay... Anyway, my second clue was this strand of hair. When I first looked at it I thought that it was brown. Which X-Men has brown hair?' She asks. 'Scott Summers!'  
  
Another gasp goes around the room.  
  
'But then I scrapped that idea.' Jubilee continues. 'Cuz Scott hasn't the guts to cheat on Jean.'  
  
'I resent that!' Scott says.  
  
'You know that she's right, bub.' Logan adds.  
  
'I have to agree wit' him.' Gambit adds. 'Scot just don' have de guts to do it.'  
  
'Does everybody feel this way?' Scott asks.  
  
Everybody nods their heads.  
  
'Jean?' Scott asks, looking desperately at his wife.  
  
'I'm sorry sweety.' Jean replies. 'But you're just too much of a boy scout!'  
  
'If I can continue with my investigation?' Jubilee asks. 'Anyway, the hair initially looks like brown hair but, when I held it up to the light, it turned blue. Which of the X-Men has blue hair? Hank McCoy!'  
  
'Okay, I admit it.' Hank sighs. 'I stole some of Charles's notepaper and sent Emma those flowers.'  
  
'Really?' Emma asks. 'That was... sweet.'  
  
'Really?' Hank asks.  
  
'Oh yes.' Emma replies. 'I find it quite romantic actually.'  
  
'I have tickets for the opera for next Tuesday.' Hank says. 'You can come with me if you wish.'  
  
'I'd love to Henry!' Emma grins.  
  
'Thankyou everybody!' Jubilee says. 'You've been a great audience! I'll be here all week, try the veal! Goodnight!'  
  
END...  
  
NEXT: Generic Camping Chapter. Emma and Pete take the kids on a camping trip. Who should they meet there? Shadowcat, Colossus and Nightcrawler! 


	6. Tents and Tequila

Generation-X  
Part 6: Tents and Tequila  
  
By  
The Uncanny R-Man  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any familiar characters, they all belong to Marvel.  
  
Shout Outs-  
  
Showstopper- I suppose that I should have had them find a whip or something kinky in Emma's drawer. That would've been funny. I originally got the Bobby/squirrel bit from an episode of the Simpsons. Just replace Bobby with Homer.  
  
Anything but ordinary- I suppose that Emma keeps her kinky stuff in her room. I don't know where the Twinkie thing came from, I haven't found any evidence of Hank's Twinkie addiction in the comics.  
  
Tokyo Fox- Jubilee? Uh... okay. Glad you liked it. Enjoy this one!  
  
Agent-G- I don't think that Pete will take any of Emma's money, the guy does have morals. Not many, but he does have some! Besides, would you steal from a telepath with a penchant for whips and stuff?  
  
Massachusetts Academy-  
  
It's breakfast time at the Massachusetts Academy and the members of Generation-X are in the kitchen eating their respective breakfasts. The only ones not there are Emma Frost and Sean Cassidy. Sean is still visiting Moira MacTaggart over at Muir Island and Emma is still in bed. Last night was her first date out with her not-so secret admirer, Hank McCoy. Hank came back to the Academy and stayed the night. Speculation is rife about what happened next.  
  
'Hey, Paige.' Jubilee says, spraying a mouthful of Sugar Bombs everywhere. 'Do yer think Frosty's nailed Hank yet?'  
  
Paige rolls her eyes at Jubilee's lack of manners and puts down her whole- bran cereal.  
  
'First thing Jubes.' She replies. 'Don't eat with your mouthful. The second, I don't think it's any of our business whether Ms Frost or Dr McCoy slept together last night or not.'  
  
'Personally I've got twenty bucks bettin' that they've both done the deed.' Pete Wisdom adds.  
  
'I still say that you're wrong. Mister Wisdom.' Monet replies. 'Ms Frost may have a reputation as a temptress but this is their first date after all. I trust that you and Shadowcat didn't sleep together on your first date.'  
  
Pete just sips his coffee in silence.  
  
{Bloody 'ell!} Jono gasps. {Don't tell me that yer did!}  
  
'Way to go Wisdom!' Angelo grins. 'Back of the net!'  
  
'So yer usin' soccer analogies now?' Pete asks with a grin.  
  
Angelo just ignores the comment and continues with his waffles.  
  
'So what was Pryde like?' Jubilee asks. 'Cuz I've heard stories.'  
  
'I doubt that Mister Wisdom wishes to reveal the secrets of his sordid past.' Emma says from the doorway. 'So I wouldn't ask if I were you.'  
  
'Nice ter see yer too, Frosty.' Jubilee replies. 'So did yer bone Hank or not?'  
  
'A gentleman does not boast about such matters.' Hank replies, swinging in through the door. 'Ooh! Twinkies!'  
  
'Your addiction ter pastries ain't gonna stop me from getting' ter the truth.' Jubilee says. 'I'm gonna find out whether yer rocked the Kasbah last night or not!'  
  
'I doubt that we will have time for that Jubilation.' Hank replies. 'I believe that Emma has something to tell you.'  
  
'Yes Hank.' Emma replies. 'I indeed have something to announce. All lessons are temporarily on hold as we are about to go on a camping trip!'  
  
Jubilee and Angelo jump into the air and high-five each other.  
  
'Booyah!' Jubilee yells. 'No lessons!'  
  
Monet and Paige however don't jump up into the air. Monet is to dignified to partake in such an action and Paige, well...  
  
'Aww nuts.' The younger Guthrie pouts. 'There was going to be a test and I studied all for nothing.'  
  
Penance meanwhile observes the proceedings with a bemused expression. She looks upto Pete and tugs on his sleeve, getting his attention.  
  
{Umm, Pete. I'm a little confused.}  
  
'What's got yer confused, luv?' Peter replies.  
  
{All this talk.} Penny says. {Boning, nailing, rocking the Kasbah, what do they mean?}  
  
'I'll tell yer when yer older.' Pete replies matter of factly.  
  
Later-  
  
Everybody is packing up a rented van for the trip. Monet narrowed her vast wardrobe down to two holdalls while Jubilee just settled to a single knapsack and her lucky hat.  
  
Hank finishes loading up the luggage when Pete walks out the door struggling with a heavy-looking bag, with suspicious-sounding clinking resounding from inside.  
  
'Let me help you with that Pete.' Hank says.  
  
'No, that's alright.' Pete replies. 'Yer don't have ter.'  
  
'Oh no.' Hank says. 'I insist!'  
  
Hank takes a vacant strap and tries to wrest the bag away from Pete.  
  
'No!' Pete moans. 'Give it back yer fuzzy blue bloody ape!'  
  
A tugging match ensues at both Pete and Hank try to gain control of the bag.  
  
'Jeez.' Jubilee mutters. 'The way Wisdom's wrestlin' over his bag, yer'd think that he's got his whole Tequila stash in there!'  
  
'You mind yer own bloody business about my Tequila stash, Lee!' Pete replies.  
  
Several hours later-  
  
The van containing the team, and Pete, pulls up in the campsite's car park. The doors swing open and the kids flood out. Before they can get too far however, Emma gives them a telepathic shout.  
  
{Before you run off anywhere,} She says. {We need to set up the tents, so get busy!}  
  
A collective groan rises from the gathered mutant kids.  
  
'So where's the bar in this place?' Pete asks, getting out of the van.  
  
'I specifically chose this campsite due to the fact that does not have a public house or strip club in a fifteen mile radius.' Emma replies.  
  
Pete falls to his knees and pounds his fists on the ground.  
  
'Why do you hate me God?' He yells skywards.  
  
{Umm, Pete.} Penance pipes up. {Don't forget about your Tequila.}  
  
Pete suddenly perks up and gets up off the ground.  
  
'C'mon you lot.' He says. 'What d'yer say that we get unpacked already? The sooner we unpack, the sooner I can crack into me Tequila stash an' get trashed!'  
  
{Well this trip's gonna be fun.} Jono mutters.  
  
Elsewhere-  
  
Another van pulls up into a separate car park and four people get out. They are Kitty Pryde, Piotr Rasputin, Kurt Wagner and Sarah, four members of the Uncanny X-Men.  
  
'It's certainly nice to get out of the Mansion.' Kitty says. 'Ahh, smell that fresh air!'  
  
'I think it suck!' Sarah pouts.  
  
'Why so glum, Sarah?' Kitty replies, tousling the former Morlock's hair. 'You never know, we might have fun!'  
  
'Yes, I agree with Katya.' Piotr adds. 'It will do you good to get some fresh air.'  
  
'I still say it sucks.' Sarah pouts again, this time crossing her arms defiantly.  
  
Kurt sniffs the air unsurely.  
  
'Can anybody smell cigarettes?' He asks.  
  
The others just shrug nonchalantly.  
  
'It must be me then.' Kurt sighs.  
  
Back with Gen-X-  
  
It is now nightfall and the members of Generation-X, unaware of the new arrivals, are sitting around the campfire. Jubilee rustles around in her pack and fishes out a torch. She switches it on, illuminating her face.  
  
'Who's for a ghost story?' She asks ominously.  
  
'Oh please!' Paige groans. 'That is so old. What about a campfire song? Jono could play his guitar.'  
  
{No can do, luv.} Jono replies. {I left me guitar back home.}  
  
'Frosty could always tell us what she got up ter with Hank last night.' Jubilee says, with an evil grin.  
  
'Ghost stories it is then.' Emma sighs, snatching away the torch.  
  
'I'm just gonna take a leak.' Pete adds. 'That bloody Tequila's playin' havoc with me bladder!'  
  
{Thanks fer telling' us that, guv.} Jono replies.  
  
Pete just ignores the comment and goes into the woods to answer the call of nature.  
  
Later-  
  
Pete has finished his business and is on his way back to the camp. He halts midstep as he hears the bushes rustle behind him.  
  
'Okay, there's nuthin' ter be worried about. It's most probably a raccoon, or a hockey mask-wearin' psychopath!'  
  
Pete cautiously approaches the bush. He steps forward and pushes through the fronds. Then, something pounces!  
  
'Argh! Bloody 'ell!' Pete screams. 'Jason bleedin' Vorhees!'  
  
Pete calms down once he hears giggling. He turns around and sees Penny holding her sides in glee.  
  
'Oh very funny Penance.' He growls. 'Yer almost gave me a bloody heart attack!'  
  
{I'm sorry.} Penny giggles. {I couldn't resist it!}  
  
'Well that's good an' all but I'm headin' back ter camp.' Pete replies. 'As soon as I can remember where the bloody camp is.'  
  
Penance watches as Pete mentally retraces his steps.  
  
'I think it's this way.' He says, pointing one way. 'Oh wait, it's this way. Oh bollocks, I'm bloody lost!'  
  
Pete then goes to lean against a tree to gather his thoughts only to fall backwards and tumble down a hillside. Penance runs after him.  
  
'Ow! Bollocks! Oh me bleedin' back! Aww sod it! Ow! Damn!'  
  
Pete finally stops at the bottom of a hill and looks up at his surroundings. He groans as he realises who the people are around him.  
  
'Oh bugger me backwards!' He groans.  
  
'Pete?' Kitty gasps.  
  
'Mein Gott!' Kurt adds.  
  
'Comrade Wisdom.' Piotr nods nonchalantly.  
  
'I ain't got no frickin' idea who you are buddy.' Sarah yawns.  
  
TBC... 


	7. No Beer and No TV Makes Wisdom Something...

Generation-X  
Part 7: No Beer and No TV Makes Wisdom Something, Something...  
  
By  
The Uncanny R-Man  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel.  
  
Shout Outs-  
  
Heroes for ghosts- Yay, you reviewed! What happened to you girl? The last time you reviewed anything of mine was waaaaay back when I was still writing 'The League of X-Tra-Ordinary Gentlemen.' Pete rules, so does Penny! Seeing that you're such an avid reviewer, you can look forward to Pete in a Speedo in later chapters.  
  
Agent-G- I'm not sure that Gambit would dare to steal from Frosty, I doubt that he is that suicidal.  
  
Showstopper- Wow, so polite. You have a good day yourself buddy. I'm glad that you liked the chapter. I thought that Pete's comment was more Charlton Heston in 'Planet of the Apes' than Homer Simpson. Seeing that your name is 'Showstopper', I can't help but ask, you don't happen to be a Shawn Michaels fan do you?  
  
'Oh bugger me backwards!' Pete moans.  
  
'Pete?' Kitty gasps.  
  
'Mein Gott!' Kurt adds.  
  
'Comrade Wisdom.' Piotr adds nonchalantly.  
  
'I ain't got no frickin' idea who you are buddy.' Sarah yawns.  
  
Pete gets up off the ground and dusts himself off.  
  
'Well this is a turn up for the books.' He says. 'What're the chances of me runnin' inter me old teammates?'  
  
'Well it's good to see you again mein freund.' Kurt replies, shaking Wisdom's hand.  
  
'It's good ter see yer too, yer fuzzy blue kraut.' Pete replies.  
  
'So what brings you to this neck of the woods?' Kurt asks.  
  
'I got press-ganged inter a campin' trip with the rest of the Gen-X kids.' Pete repleis.  
  
'I knew that the Massachusetts Academy had a new teacher.' Kurt says. 'But I didn't realize that it was you.'  
  
'You're a teacher?' Kitty asks, not believing her ears. 'Since when?'  
  
'Since yer dumped me.' Pete replies matter-of-factly.  
  
'Ooooh, burn!' Sarah grins, casting a smug glace over at Kitty.  
  
Kitty just ignores Sarah's comments and continues talking to Wisdom.  
  
'Know hard feelings I see.' She sighs. 'Shouldn't you be getting back? I'm sure that the Ice Queen would be starting to consider worrying about you.'  
  
'That's the problem, y'see.' Pete replies. 'I'm kinda lost. I left out campsite for a piss and got turned around. Penny wasn't far behind me?'  
  
Kitty is about to ask who Penny is when something comes barrelling through the undergrowth and knocks her to the ground. Kitty phases out form the attacker and drops into a fighting stance.  
  
'I wouldn't do that if I were you, Pryde.' Pete says. 'This is Penny.'  
  
'That's Penny?' Kitty asks, casting a cautious look over the red-skinned young girl.  
  
'Geez Wisdom.' Sarah snorts. 'She makes the old me look pretty!'  
  
Kitty kneels down and holds out her hand in greeting.  
  
'Hi Penny, I'm Kitty.'  
  
Penny looks at Kitty's hand, then her face before looking back at Pete.  
  
{I don't like her.} She tells him. {She's mean.}  
  
Pete snorts in amusement at Penny's comments.  
  
'That's alright luv.' He replies. 'She ain't gonna hurt yer, she's me ex.'  
  
{That's why I don't like her.} Penny says. {She made you sad.}  
  
Kurt turns to Piotr and whispers in his ear.  
  
'Is it me or is Wisdom talking to a mute girl with razor-sharp skin?'  
  
'It's not you tovarisch.' Piotr replies.  
  
'You'll have ter forgive Penny.' Pete says. 'She's kinda protective.'  
  
'Riiight.' Kitty replies. 'So... you wanna join us for some hot chocolate?'  
  
'Only if it's got Scotch in.' Pete replies.  
  
'You never give up do you?' Kitty sighs.  
  
Later-  
  
Pete has now joined Kitty and the others around the campfire. They're drinking hot chocolate. Well, the others are but Pete keeps on adding so much Scotch that it's more Scotch than chocolate. Penny is sitting over to the side, looking up from her apple every now and then to glare at Kitty.  
  
'Don't take this the wrong way Pete.' Kitty says. 'But I think your friend doesn't like me.'  
  
'What gives yer that idea Pryde?' Pete replies bitterly. 'The way that yer tore out my heart and ground it up under yer heel?'  
  
Kitty groans out loud at Pete's words.  
  
'I told you that we couldn't be together.' She replies. 'We're just too different.'  
  
'That never bothered Kurt and Amanda.' Pete replies. 'Or Rahne and Douglock.'  
  
'I'm never going to live this down am I?' Kitty sighs.  
  
'I'll say.' Pete replies. 'I wasn't the one that bloody cheated in me partner!'  
  
'I told you.' Kitty replies. 'We were just friends!'  
  
'Wow, this is cool!' Sarah says. 'This should be on pay-per-view!'  
  
Kurt and Piotr cast Sarah a warning glare and she lets the matter go.  
  
Later still-  
  
Pete and Penny are walking back to camp after the argument with Kitty.  
  
{Pete, can I ask you something?}  
  
'Sure luv.' Pete replies. 'What do yer want ter ask?'  
  
{Do you still like the Stinky-heartbreaker-girl?'}  
  
'Kinda.' Pete replies. 'Pryde'll always have a special place in me heart. She was the only woman that I've ever truly loved but... it wasn't ter be so...'  
  
Penny pats Pete's arm in sympathy as he trails off sadly.  
  
The two turn as they hear someone approaching them. It's Kitty.  
  
'Uh Pete, can I talk to you for a sec?' She asks.  
  
'Sure Pryde.' Pete replies. 'Penny, you go back ter the other, I've just got ter talk ter Pryde fer a bit.'  
  
{Alright.} Penny sighs. {But if she hurts you again, I'm going to tear her heart out.}  
  
After penny ahs gone Pete turns back to Kitty.  
  
'So what did yer want ter ask me Pryde?'  
  
'I just want to apologise for the way I spoke to you earlier.' Kitty replies. 'You had good reasons to be upset. What we had in Excalibur was special and I was wrong to break it up. So what I'm asking is... do you want to give it another go? Our relationship, I mean.'  
  
'No.' Pete replies.  
  
Kitty looks at her ex in amazement.  
  
'W-what do you mean no?' She asks. 'What was all that back there for?'  
  
'I just wanted to get my feelings off my chest.' Pete replies. 'Sure, what we had was great but it just weren't supposed ter be. Besides. I've met someone else.'  
  
'It's Penny, isn't it?' Kitty asks, starting to get angry.  
  
'Yes it is.' Pete replies.  
  
Kitty just looks at Pete with a dumbfounded expression on her face.  
  
'B-but she...'  
  
'Cares for me?' Pete finishes. 'Yeah she may be young but all I care is the fact that she likes me for the Scotch-swilling-chain-smokin'-foul-mouthed bloke that I am. We can still be friends if you want.'  
  
Kitty just stares blankly at Pete.  
  
'I-I suppose...' She finally manages to say. 'I'll see you... later...'  
  
Back at the Gen-X camp-  
  
Pete finally manages to find his way back to the campsite.  
  
'Anybody miss me while I was gone?' He asks.  
  
'You were gone?' Jubilee replies.  
  
'Nice to know that I'm loved.' Pete sighs, sitting down on a log next to Penny. 'At least you care about me, eh Penny?'  
  
{Darn tootin'!} Penny replies, looking up at Pete and smiling sweetly.  
  
Much to everybody's surprise, Pete puts his arm around Penny and gives her a hug, regardless of the danger of cutting himself on her skin.  
  
Penny's eyes dart about nervously as she looks at Pete's arm around her shoulder.  
  
{Umm, Pete. Does this mean that...?}  
  
'I like yer?' Pete finishes for her. 'I sure do!'  
  
A huge grin spreads over Penny's face as she grabs Pete in a huge hug.  
  
'Ow, Penny!' Pete winces. 'Watch yer claws luv! Ow, I sure hope that I didn't need that shoulder for anythin!'  
  
END...  
  
NEXT: The Witch, the Tiger and the Green Chick. Three Avengers travel to the Massachusetts Academy to give a speech to the students. Wackiness ensues (as usual!) 


	8. The Witch, the Tiger and the Green Chick

**Generation-X **

**Chapter 8: The Witch, the Tiger and the Cat Chick  
  
By **

**The Uncanny R-Man  
**  
_Disclaimer- I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel.  
  
Shout Outs-  
  
Anything but ordinary3- Yay, you're back! Yup, I like Pete and Penny too. I just assumed that the Hank/Twinkie thing was a fanon thing but I guess that it's canon.  
  
Lynne2- Yup, diggin' the Pete/Penny thing. Thanks for the info on Hank ad Twinkies.  
  
Mike N- Heh, if you like people blundering into random antics and guest stars, check out 'The merc and the Ninja.'_  
  
_Scurifer- Heh, I guess that Deadpool/Monty Python thing was a bit of a rip off, but it was still funny right?  
  
Showstopper- Watch out for more Pete and penny coming up soon, as a matter of fact, I've got something extra special planned for the two of them.  
  
Agent-G- Tigra, She-Hulk and Wanda are going to the Massachusetts Academy to talk to the kids about careers, kinda like a career day but with superheroes, y'know, because She-Hulk's a lawyer, Tigra's a cop and Wanda's... a witch?_

* * *

**The Massachusetts Academy-**  
  
Jubilee and the other members of Generation-X were hanging out in the student lounge. Jubilee was watching two flies buzz about in the air. Angelo was trying to make a picture out of the swirls on the ceiling. Jono and Paige were almost asleep. Paige was even drooling on Jono's shoulder. Monet, being the perfect snob that she is, was simply reading silently away from the others. Penance however was staring longingly out of the window at Pete Wisdom, who was standing outside having a smoke.  
  
'You really like him, don't you Penny?' Jubilee asked.  
  
Penny just smiled sweetly and looked embarrassed.  
  
'Penny's got a crush.' Jubilee replied in a singsong voice.  
  
Jubilee's kind-hearted teasing was then interrupted by a knock on the door. None of them really wanted to go answer it, as they were reluctant to get up off their seats.  
  
'I'll go and get it, shall I?' Paige sighed.  
  
'Yeah, you go do that Hayseed.' Jubilee yawned.  
  
Paige leaved the room. After several seconds of silence, the relative peace of the academy was shattered by a scream from the front door. Jubilee and the others jumped from their seats to go find out what the fuss was. What they found greatly surprised them.  
  
'Holy crap!' Jubilee squealed. 'It's the Avengers!'  
  
**Later-**  
  
Jubilee and co were gathered in the auditorium while Emma Frost was introducing their guests.  
  
'Some of you may be aware that careers week is a short while away so I have asked several of the Avengers to visit us and talk to you about their respective career paths. Tigra is here to talk about law enforcement, She-Hulk is her to talk about being a lawyer and the Scarlet Witch is here on behalf of the Wasp to talk about business studies.'  
  
Tigra is the first to step up. Unusually for the weretiger, she isn't actually dressed in her usual teeny black bikini; instead she is dressed in a police uniform. On a normal cop it would look commonplace but when Tigra wears it, it makes her look like a stripping policewoman. As soon as she stepped up to the mic the guys all started to drool. Well, except for Jono that is, seeing that he doesn't have a mouth to drool out of. Penny looked over at a drooling Pete and pouted jealously.  
  
'Yer not jealous are you Penny?' Jubilee asked.  
  
Penny just ignored Jubilee's comments and continued to glare at Tigra.  
  
**Later-**  
  
The three Avengers had finished their respective talks on their respective careers and were presently answering questions. Jubilee held up her hand.  
  
'Uh Tigra, you know when you were called the Cat?'  
  
'Yes?' Tigra replied, not really sure where this Q & A session was going on.  
  
'Back then you were all about feminism but when you got turned into Tigra, you tramped around in a black bikini and flirted with all the guys. What was up with that?'  
  
Tigra was lost for words. Emma stepped in to prevent any more embarrassment.  
  
'Does anybody have any other questions?' She asked.  
  
The students all held up their hands.  
  
'Do any of you have any questions that AREN'T about Tigra's state of dress?'  
  
The students then put down their hands.  
  
'Well, if that is all the questions, Tigra, She-Hulk and the Scarlet Witch will now be signing autographs.'  
  
Emma was then almost flattened by the stampede of students running to get the Avengers' autographs.  
  
'Wanda, you are sooo cool!' Jubilee squealed. 'How do you pull off such a cool gypsy thing? I'd like to try it but I'm not sure I'd be able to pull it off.'  
  
'I think it might help if you actually are a gypsy.' Wanda replied.  
  
'She-Hulk, don't you find it unusual being a lawyer and being green at the same time?' Paige asked.  
  
'Sometimes.' She-Hulk replied. 'But then, as Kermit often says, it isn't easy being green.'  
  
'So guys.' Tigra said. 'Are there any questions that you want to ask me?'  
  
Angelo, Jono and Pete just stood there dumbstruck while they drooled a lot.  
  
'Any questions at all?' Tigra asked again.  
  
'Boobies...' Pete drooled.  
  
Penny's head snapped around at the sound of Pete looking at another woman and stepped in protectively.  
  
'Don't worry about her.' She-Hulk said assuredly. 'You'd be surprised how often that happens.'  
  
**Later still-  
**  
The Avengers had finished their business at the Academy and had leaved for Avengers Mansion. Jubilee and co were once again hanging out in the student lounge.  
  
'Tigra is sooo hot.' Angelo sighed. 'I think I'm in love.'  
  
'You'd better watch yourself buddy.' Jubilee growled. 'Just because you're my boyfriend, it don't mean that I can't kick your ass!'  
  
{Hey guys, have you seen Penny anywhere?} Jono asked.  
  
'I think I saw here looking for Mister Wisdom earlier.' Paige replied.  
  
{I'm just gonna see how she is.} Jono said. {She seemed kinda upset about the way Wisdom was starin' at Tigra.}  
  
'Wouldn't you be if some hot chick dressed like a cop was flirting with your guy?' Jubilee asked.  
  
{I wouldn't call that flirting Jubes.} Jono replied. {Wisdom was just droolin' over her.}  
  
'And you weren't?' Jubilee smirked.  
  
{I can neither confirm nor deny those comments.} Jono muttered. {I'm just gonna go look for Penny.}  
  
**Later still-**  
  
Jono had finally found Penny in the Biosphere. He guessed that she was sleeping as she was laying on her side in the tree house. But upon closer inspection, he found out that she was unconscious. He kneeled down closer to her to check up on her. He tried to feel a pulse, being careful not to cut himself on her skin.  
  
{Oh thank God for that.} He sighed. {There's a pulse, a weak one though. I'd better go get the others.}  
  
The med bay-  
  
Penny was laid out on one of the beds in the med bay. Pete, Emma and Hank were standing beside her looking worried.  
  
'Any idea what's wrong with, Hank?' Pete asked.  
  
'I'm not sure for certain.' Hank replied. 'But from what I can tell so far, Penance is in the process of going through her secondary mutation.'  
  
'What the hell does that mean?' Pete asked.  
  
'It's quite simple really.' Hank replied. 'Some mutants go through two stages in their mutation. It would be like Emma finding out that she can change her skin into diamond or myself turning into a fuzzy blue cat.'  
  
'Do you have any idea what her secondary mutation might be?' Emma asked.  
  
'I don't really have the equipment here to tell.' Hank replied. 'I think we will need to take a trip to Muir Island.'  
  
'I'll do anything yer want, Doc.' Pete said. 'Anything ter make sure that Penny gets back on her feet.'  
  
_TBC..._


	9. The Chrysalis Cracked

**Generation-X**

**Chapter 9: The Chrysalis Cracked**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

_Shout Outs-_

_Showstopper- Yeah, I wish there was someone like Tigra around when I was at school too. AS to Penny's second mutation, you'll just have to wait and see._

_Anything but ordinary3- Sorry, no Pete/Moira bitchery, it'll be far too serious for that. _

_Agent-G- Nice mental image, eh? Heh. Nope, the thing with Penny isn't anything like the comics, no twins, no Emplate screwing around._

_Thanks to- B. Oots. _

* * *

_Notes- The title of this chapter is taken from Captain Britain Vol 2 #8. It's the issue when Meggan shed her monstrous green form to that of the beautiful elfin woman that we're more familiar with. Obscure comic references rule!_

* * *

_Muir Island-_

Doctor Moira MacTaggart and Rahne Sinclair stood and watched as the X-Men's Blackbird landed in the hangar bay. It had been a slow day up until Moira had received an emergency call form Massachusetts. Much to her amazement, it was Pete Wisdom. Their long-running rivalry was put aside once Moira saw the serious expression on Pete's face. There was only one thing that would make Wisdom look like that, a woman.

Moira and Rahne rushed up to the Blackbird as the entry hatch opened and Pete stepped out, followed shortly by Hank McCoy. Between them they were carrying the unconscious form of Penance. They were being extra-careful with Penance, due to her razor-sharp skin and as such, they were wearing protective suits tailor-made for such an occasion.

'What happened to the poor lass?' Moira asked as Pete and Hank lowered Penance onto the stretcher that Rahne brought up.

'That's why we brought her here.' Pete replied. 'McCoy thinks that Penny's goin' through her secondary mutation.'

'Ye did good to bring her here.' Moira said as she strapped Penny down. 'We'll soon find out what's wrong wi' her.'

'You seem kinda sure of that.' Pete muttered. 'You don't even know anything about her.'

'I know that she's got razor-sharp skin.' Moira replied. 'Add to that the fact that she used tae be Emplate's main source o' sustenance bef'r she escaped.'

'Just look after her, alright?' Pete asked. 'She's special.'

'Ye have m' word.' Moira replied as she and Hank rushed Penny to the lab.

Pete just stood there watching after them. Rahne stepped up and put her hand on Pete's shoulder in comfort.

'Moira knows what she's doing.' The young wolf girl said. 'She'll find oot what's wrong wi' her soon enough.'

'Thanks.' Pete sighed sadly. 'It's just... Penny's the only one that treats me with any damn respect nowadays. Sure, McCoy's nice enough but... he's not Penny.'

'Ye care aboot her, don't ye?' Rahne asked.

'There's no use hiding anything form you, is there Furtop?' Pete chuckled weakly.

* * *

**Meanwhile-**

Jubilee was pacing the floor in the rec room as she waited for news of Penny's condition.

'Jeez Jono, how are you not concerned about Penny? You were the first one that connected with her.'

'_Of course I'm worried about her.'_ Jono replied. _'She's my friend to, y'know. We're all worried about her.'_

'Apart form M.' Jubilee muttered. 'And she's almost frickin' family.'

'_Well you know Monet.'_ Jono replied. _'She hardly ever show any emotions. I think the only time that she did was when... y'know...' _Jono trailed off, not sure how to continue.

'You can say it, y'know.' Jubilee sighed.

'_Since Ev died.' _Jono replied. _'I'm sure that Emma's worried too.'_

'Yeah, when she's not using Penny for a bargaining chip.' Jubilee snorted.

'_She already explained that it was only a ruse to find everyone during Zero Tolerance.' _Jono replied.

'How convenient.' Jubilee muttered. 'Frosty doesn't care about anybody but herself.'

'_That could be no further form the truth, Jubilation.' _Emma replied telepathically. _'I care for every single one of you. And don't you dare say that I don't care, I cared for my Hellions and I care for you.'_

'Sorry.' Jubilee muttered. 'I'm just...'

'_I know, you're acting out your frustrations.' _Emma replied. _'I would have done the same thing.'_

'Have you heard anything form them yet?' Jubilee asked.

'_Henry said that he would call as soon as there was anything to call about.' _Emma replied. _'Just be patient, I'm sure that Penance will be back as good as new before we know it.'_

'I know yer lyin', Frosty.' Jubilee said. 'But thanks anyway.'

* * *

**Back at Muir-**

Pete was watching through the view-screen as Moira and Hank did their stuff. He hadn't had a cigarette since he had left Massachusetts and to be honest, he didn't care. There were more important things going on than seeing to his nicotine addiction.

'Any news?' Rahne asked as she walked up beside him and watched her stepmother at work.

'Not as such.' Pete replied. 'They're havin' trouble getting' a blood sample because of Penny's skin.'

'I'm sure that we've got some admantium-coated needles aboot somewhere. Moira got them in especially tae check up on Meggan.'

'Yeah, I remember how she used to freak out over anybody even mentionin' injections.' Pete chuckled.

'Ye really care f'r her, don't ye?' Rahne asked.

'You've already asked me this, love.' Pete sighed. 'And yes, I do care for her.'

'D'ye love her?'

Pete just mumbled incoherently. Rahne nodded in understanding.

'Don't ye think that yuir just usin' the poor lass tae get over Kitty?'

Pete turned to Rahne with an angry expression.

'How can you even bloody say anything like that? I may be a bastard but I never purposefully use a woman to get back at my failed romances. I'd never do anything like that to the woman that I love...'

Pete stopped in mid-rant as he finally realised what he had just said.

'Oh God, I love her. This is Pryde all over again...'

'And yuir afraid that if you and Penny actually become a couple, it'll fall apart like it did with Kitty?' Rahne asked.

'Yeah.' Pete sighed as he rested his head on the glass. 'I must be bloody mad to even consider goin' through this again!'

'Love makes ye do crazy things.' Rahne replied knowingly. 'Take it from an expert.'

'Oh, so you're an expert now?' Pete asked, his anger gone for the moment. 'Just because you used to have a crush on the Guthrie kid?'

'Yuir forgettin' Rictor tae.' Rahne replied. 'Havok an' Douglock too.'

'At least you and Douglock actually got somewhere.' Pete said.

'What? One kiss?' Rahne snorted. 'It wasnae as if we actually did anything.'

Pete was about to reply when Moira spoke through the intercom.

'Pete, could ye come in f'r a sec? I think that ye'd want tae see this.'

Pete did as he was told and entered the lab. He saw Penny, still strapped to the table but she seemed different somehow, softer even.

'This happened a few minutes ago.' Moira said as she started to take off her protective suit. 'I wilnae bore ye with details but her skin seems tae have turned back tae normal.'

'H-how...?'

'We're not really sure ourselves.' Hank replied. 'We had all but given up on finding out what as wrong when the sensors went off.'

'So you're saying that it's a miracle?' Pete asked.

'If that's your belief then, yes.' Hank replied.

'Any idea when she'll wake up?'

'Yuir guess is as good as ours.' Moira replied.

Pete was about to ask another question when he heard rustling coming form the examination table. Penny was awake!

Pete rushed over to her and held her hand as she started to regain consciousness.

'Ow...' Penny groaned.

'You talked!' Pete gasped.

'Yes, of course I talked.' Penny groaned as she sat up. 'I always talk to you.'

'No, what he means is that ye can actually talk, tae us!' Moira replied.

'W-what happened?' Penny asked, her mind whirling. 'W-why were you touching my hand just then? My skin...'

'Take a look in the mirror, love.' Pete replied.

Penny hopped up off the examination table and padded slowly across the room to a nearby mirror, the floor feeling extra-cold under her newly sensitive feet. She peered into the mirror and looked at her reflection.

'I don't see any difference.' She said as she prodded her cheeks. 'Apart from the fact that I'm all soft...'

Then her words finally registered.

'I'm soft! I can touch! I can speak!'

Penny span to look at Pete, smiling like a loony.

'I'm normal!'

'Well, as normal as a red-skinned young girl can be.' Hank replied.

Penny ran back across the room and leapt into Pete's arms.

'I can finally do what I've wanted to do ever since I first saw you.' She said.

'What's that, love?' Pete asked.

'This, silly.' Penny replied as she planted a smacker onto Pete's lips.

'Well, that was unexpected.' Pete said as he licked his lips. 'And not all that unpleasant.'

'I should think we had better leave these two alone.' Hank said. 'You have a lot of catching up to do...'

* * *

**Later-**

Pete and Penny were walking hand in hand along the cliff edge. Penny had borrowed some of Rahne's clothes as in her new form; she didn't really need all those leather straps any more.

Penny looked up at the slightly taller man next to her. Pete looked back at her and smiled kindly.

'What happens now?' Penny asked. 'About us, I mean.'

'Well I thought we could catch a movie or something.' Pete replied. 'Maybe go out to dinner.'

Penny's heart skipped a beat at Pete's words.

'Y-you mean that you like me, the same way I like you?'

'Sure do, love.' Pete replied as he cupped Penny's chin in his hand. 'I never want to let you go.' He said as he leaned in closer.

Penny's heart started to beat wildly in anticipation. Once Pete gently placed his lips on hers, Penny's senses started to go wild. This was the best day of her life! She was normal, she could talk, and she had the love of an amazing man as well! She was in heaven!

**END...**

* * *

_Watch out for the further adventures of Penny and Wisdom in... 'Penny and Wisdom', coming soon!_


End file.
